There are many types of small watercraft, sometimes referred to as personal watercraft. These are generally one- or two-person craft that may be unpowered, such as canoes, kayaks and the like, or powered, such as jet skis or a Mokai® jet-powered watercraft available from Mokai Manufacturing, Inc. of Newburgh, N.Y. Such watercraft can range from being fairly easy to handle and transport when out of the water to requiring significant effort.